A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a center console at a position between a driver seat and a passenger seat in a front portion in a cabin (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The center console includes, for example, a shift lever in a front portion, a cup holder in an intermediate portion, and a console box in a rear portion.
The center console includes mainly a console body having a pair of side wall parts. An AT finisher is provided between the upper ends of the pair of side wall parts in the front portion of the console body. The AT finisher is a decorative panel having an opening for passing the shift lever.